Serinaty the True Ruler
by yuki1213
Summary: Ok so I'm Really tired but here is the summary: Serinaty is a girl about the age of 17, but she has a room mate who isn't who she thinks he is. Will she acsept him for who he is or push him away in attempt to see reality? Love will blossom and hate will unfold. Yuki: Yeah Gammer wrote that so have fun! Rated M for some later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Prolauge

I've always been a shadow to everyone till I met him.

"AHHHH!" I screamed just waking up from my nightmare. Its strange I've never had nightmears like these. I would wake up in a casitle and the only thing i would see was a velvet green bed, a desk, and a chair. I would get out of the bed walk over to the desk pick up a lantern adn some oil, then would rea a note that said "Get ready to run.". I would then search the draws and pic up a key, unlock the door to the outside. I then would hide in a closet and there would be a banging on them. I would only catch a glimps of this, this, thing and I would jerk awake from the dream. Almost like I would die. This same dream would happend everyight since I started hanging out with the new forgen kid at my school. He actully was a transfer student and he live with my family and I. When I would jerk awake he would talk to me till I got over the dream.

"Serinaty, whats wrong?" He yawned, brushing his blond, almost golden hair out of his eyes. "It was that dream again Stephano. It keeps coming backto haunt me no matter what." I said. He sighed, "I think it time you know what these 'dreams' are all about." Stephano said and limed up to my bed and sat down beside me. "Then tell me what the hell all of this is about bro." I said my heart still beating out of control. Then he told me this story of were he came from. He never came from Sweeden. He came from a casitle know as Brenningburg Casitle. The room I'm seeing is one of its many rooms. He knows nothing of the note but the creature I see is called a Grunt or Gathere. He once lived in this place as warlord and was head of all battle stratige. "You see Serinaty I'm not just any normaly high schooler. Hell I'm not even High school age. I'm 23 goddamnit." He said laughing a bit. I stared at the wall in shock. He leaned my head onto his shoulder. I then quikly snapped out of it and jumped up. "Stephano am I going crazy?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, he cupped his hands on my face. "No Serinaty but you having these visions is verry strange, how would you know what my home looked like I have no idea but I swear I will help you with it. I promiss." He said and huged me I huged him back and smiled. 'I hope so cause I don't know how long I'll last.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: This Day

Serinaty and I woke up the next morning in the same bed. We woke up befor her parents which is a good thing cause they would have killed me if they saw us. I climed down the bunk and she tried to come down after, but mispaced her footing and fell. I caught her and held her for a second. "Umm Stephano, could you put me down." She asked. I put her down and blushed. We walked over to the closet were we had our clothes already hanging up. I grabbed mine and went into the bathroom to change. I took off all my nightclothes and put on my day clothes; A faded golden t-shirt and jet black jeans. I then brushed my theath and combed my hair. I then saw Serinaty walk up behind me. "Hey bro." She said and I steped aside she then started to brush her teeth and then brush her hair. "Hey Stephano can you grab me my hair straigtner?" She asked and i quickly reatreved it from our room.

"Come on bro breakfast is ready." I said and walked out of the bathroom. I saw the barrel outside on her back poch and growled, "Why on Earth does your parents insist on having barrels out here?" I asked, Serinaty just shrugged. "They just like barrels but I couldn't see why! They're so evil!" She laughed and I laughed. Soon we went out side and stood at the bus stop. When we got on the bus we immediatly went to the back and sat down. Soon we came to our friends Chase and Percy's bus stop they came to sit back there with us. "Yay! All the brochachos are here!" She said exitedly, Then her and Percy got to talking. "Hey Chase can we talk please?" I asked. He nodded "Yes Stephano what is it." I sighed, "I told her where we are from but she doesn't know you guys are from there as well." I said.

"Oh look the dorks are all back here Jen! Lets see how we can make their lives worse!" A boy said. I looked up, "What do you want Brandon," I said and then leand in, "Or should I say Barrel?" I wishisperd and smerked. "Oh your so scary! I'm how you say shivering with fear." He said sarcasticly. Serinaty must have heard this and became silent. She stood up walked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt collar, "Don't you dare say that again. Got it Brandon?" She sadi and gave him the death glare. She threw him into his seat and went back to sit down. "Oh so now Stephano has a body guard huh? What are you not man enough to face me yourself?" Brandon teased. I and Serinaty both got up this time. Shed slaped him across the face,which knoked him to the ground. Knoking his shades to the floor. I then picked him up, "Say another word and you'll get a beating of a life tim got it, Barrel?" I said and then trew him down again.

"Dick." He mutterd but i just sat down and ignored him. We soon got off the bus. Serinaty and I walked to our lookers. We put our stuff in our lookers and I got my stuff out for math. "I'd better get going mine and Chases project isn't gonna finish itself. Bye bro see you at lunch!" She said and I gave her a small brofist and went to my honers math class. She was going to Honors History. I'm glad her and Chase are in the same class, Cause if they weren't she would end up nearly beating someone to death!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The News

"Serinaty Toya to the office please." The secratery said. I got up and walked out of the class room. When I got to the office what I heard was unforgetible. "Ms. Toya, princible Carter is waiting for you." The secratey said I walked into the office. "Serinaty I'm sorry. Your parents both died in a car accident. I'm sorry for your loss." As soon as I heard this I broke down. Then I was sent to a seprate room. Stephano came in shortly after. "Hey I heard what happend. I'm so sorry for your loss, I understand what your going through." He said I just grabbed him in a hug and cried. "No you don't Stephano. You'll never understand the pain I feel inside is like someone tore out my heart." I said he lead me over to the wall in the hallway and we sat down. "I do understand. Both my parents were murderd by the Casite's Prince; Alexander. I do understand, Serinaty." Stephano said I just cried into his shoulder. My friend Christy came out of the class room and helped me to the bathroom. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." She said and we went in to the bathroom. She grabed a paper towel and wet it and put it up to my face. "Serinaty whats wrong? Is everything ok?" She asked. I looked u, "No nothings ok! M-my parents are gone."I said she looked at me puzeld. "What do you mean gone?" "I mean dead Christy! I'm gonna be left alone!" I said and stood u and walked out of the bathroom. It was now lunch time. They asked me if I wanted to go home I said 'Why theres no one there to go see.' and walked off. "Serinaty I heard what happend. I can't even imagan what your going through." Chase said and we walked over to ur usual table.

"Oh look here. So now Serinaty is the cry baby of the week!" Brandon said. I Stood up walked over to him and punched him in the face. "Don't you dare say that again or God so help me I will beat you to a pulp. Got it." I said and went to sit back down. Later we got on the bus. everyone in the group huged me and said how sorry they felt for me. When I got home I went to my room and tried to take a rest, but I couldn't get to sleep. I just sat there and cried. Stephano came into the room not long after. "Serinaty can I come in?" he said . "Yes." I said. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me. I just laid there and cried. Stephano pulled me up into his arms. " Just curled up into his chest and cried some more. "Come on. We need to get some food. what would you like?" He asked i just looked up. "What about soup?" I sniffed and got up. I walked over to my computer and started to play a game. Games always take my mind off things.

later that night I slept with Stephano. I was tierd and so was he. We soon drifted off to sleep I had that dream again but this time it didn't feel like a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Where am I?

I woke up and was still in Stephano's arms. I looked around. I was in a canopy bed. It was a soft green velvet. I saw a desk and a green velvet chair. "Stephano! Wake up!" I said and shook him. I was terrified. I had no idea where we were. "What is it Serinaty?" He said and leand up. He looked odly diffirent. His taned skin was now gold and he was not wearing his normal clothing. He had on a toga like shirt and some type of golden pants. We looked around the room and he suddently rememberd where we were. "Serinaty go get the lantern and oil from the desk. And hide in the closet. NOW!" He orderd and went over to the closet and got a golden sword and head dress out of it. He put the head dress on and un sheathed the sword. I climed into the closet.

I heard a sreech and the sound of a sword slicing something. "Ok Serinaty its iz safe yue can come out now." Stephano said. His voice sounded diffirent. But I didnt care as soon as I got out I saw the thing that has been in my dreams. "Hello Serinaty." I heard a voice from behind. I whiped around and said a man standing in place of the chair in the room. "Have we met?" I asked he nodded. "Its me Chase. I perfer to be called Mr. Chair." He said. "Ok now zat we know who we aare we sould get going, no?" Stephano said I piped up, "Yush! Lets go." We came across another room and went in I saw a pink haird man he looked at us, "Yeah! I'm so freakin' PUMPED!" He said. "Percy? Is that you?" I asked he looked over to me, "Yeah. But call meh Piggeh please. Its my real name thank you!" He said. We continued to walk on untill we came up to a bunch of metal statues. I ran up to one of them, "I...don't...TRUST YOU!" I yelled and knoked its head off. The others laughed as I did so to the other statues. I stoped when we herd a voice comming from down the hall. I looked up and saw the sillowet of a man. "AHHHHHHH!" he saceamed. I would reconised that scream anywere, it was my favorite gamer. "Is that...Pewdie?" I asked and Stephano noded. I saw a sword near one of the satues and took it. I ran tword the yelling followed by stephano. "AHHHHHH! STEPHANOOOOOOOO!" He yelled and ran tworad us. I saw a grunt runnig right behind the gamer. I used the sword I had aand killed it. "STEPHANO! PIGGEH! !" He yelled and huged Stephano. He pealed the gamer off of him and turned to me. "Pewdie I would like yue to meet Serinaty. Serinaty meet Pewdie." Stephano said I walked up to Pewdie. He backed up, "Is she a Barrel or a Bro?" He asked. "I'm A Bro Pewdie." I said he looked up and smiled, "YEYA!" He yelled and I gave him a brofist.

"So how'd you all get here?" He asked. "Well Serinaty and I fell azleep and we woke up zis morning and we were here." Stephano said. "Wait did you fall asleep...together?" Pewdie asked. Stephano noded, "Yes but I did zo because zomezing very zad happend to her yesterday, pewdie." He explaned. Pewdie smiled, "Awww! Stephano I knew you had a soft spot!" he said happily. I went over to Ch-Mr. Chair, "Did you really sleep together last night?" Mr. Chair asked I noded and blushed. Then we started walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Barrel Armys First attack

AN: This chapter is written in pewdie's point of view. Oh and R&R

The Bros and I all walked down the hall way Serinaty must have seen the 'Untrusting Statues' befor me cause she ran straigt tward them, "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" She yelled and threw there heads down the hall. I laughted, "You are a Bro!" she just smiled and walked back tward us. "Ok I think we need to find some rooms for everyone." Mr. Chair said. We came to a hallway that had many rooms branching off it. I opedn one door and a naked guy flew out, "AHHHH FAUKING TELIPORTING NAKED GUYS!" I yelled Serinaty laughed. "Ok guys heres a room." I said. We walked in and saw the room had two beds and a couch. "I'll take the couch!" I yelled and ran over to it. I threw my self onto it and just laid there. "Serinaty and I will take this one." Stephano said. pointing at a bed. "Why do you guys get that bed?" Piggeh asked. "Because we got the weponds to kill with." Serinaty said. Piggeh shrugged and sat down beside Mr. Chair.

"Ok well I'm going to sleep G'night Bros." I yawned, rolled over and closed my eyes. About seven or eight hours later I was waken up by a loud banging on the door. "Stephano what the hell is that?" Serinaty asked. "I don't know Serinaty." Stephano repiled. I just sat up on the couch and waited for my eyes to ajust to the darkness. I could see Stephano and Serinaty in their bed. Serinaty holding on to his arm. Mr. Chair and Piggeh still asleep. Stephano And Serinaty both grabed their swords. The door burst open and a bro ran in. "SINORITAS! SINORITAS EVERYEWERE!" I yelled. Serinaty chukled and Stephano yelled, "Pewdie what have I always told yue? Don't make a noise and what did yue do? Yeu made a noise!" I just smiled, the bro started coming tword me. "STEPHANOOOOO! HELP ME!" I yelled as the bro got closer.

The Bro brought its claws up and I closed my eyes tight. I then looked up I expected to get a immideat blow but I didn't. "STEPHANO! YAY!" I yelled. "Ok well yue should try to get some more zleep Pewdie." Stephano said. I looked up and yawed, "K bro goodnight." I yawend and went back to sleep.


End file.
